


✰𝘋𝘢𝘺 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳✰

by Vintxge_Luv



Series: mclennon smuts and fluffs [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintxge_Luv/pseuds/Vintxge_Luv
Summary: Paul McCartney desperately needed money he ends up doing something he never thought he would.. ;)
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: mclennon smuts and fluffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068164
Kudos: 16





	✰𝘋𝘢𝘺 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳✰

**Author's Note:**

> Just before yall read this I wrote this in 2019 it was originally saved as a draft on Wattpad, it was supposed to be part of this huge McLennon one-shot book I made but never published. My writing style has changed so much between now then. But before you get into reading this mess I wrote when I was younger it contains some of the following- 
> 
> ~cussing  
> ~sex duh its a smut  
> ~13+
> 
> With all of that said enjoy this mess (its so bad omfg)

Paul McCartney was leaning up against a wall behind a building in an alleyway. The night sky made everything feel a lot calmer than he felt. He really did not think he was going to do this just to get cash but he was. But still, he went out in the stockings anyway. The time was now 12 am. Just then a car pulled up into the alleyway. Paul noticed this car and thought to himself "oh boy I might actually die". 

The anonymous person in the car rolled the window down. When Paul saw this he carefully approached the car. "How much?" a young man said from inside the car. Paul stood there very nervously. "4 pounds."

"Get in"

Paul got into the passenger seat and closed the door. The man started driving. Paul really wondered why people will pay for a stripper especially at 12 in the morning. He also wonders were this mysterious man was going to take him. The time has passed it was now 12:15 in the morning. The man looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Paul. Paul quickly looked away flushed. Finally, the man spoke.

"So eh what is ye name?" 

"P-Paul". he studdered out but you can call me whatever you like. "Good to know." My name is John but for now, you're going to have to call me daddy. Paul somewhat liked the idea of where this was going. "Do you understand me?" "Yes daddy" Paul said back.

Just then the car rolled into an abandoned parking lot with only two abandoned cars there. Just then the car engine turned off. They both unbuckle themselves. John leans his seat down.

John looked over at Paul and grabbed his chin lightly "Let's Begin." 

John leans over to Paul and starts to passionately kiss him but before John could do too much Paul lightly pushes John to down so he was now laying down on the seat Paul straddles him. Paul starts to kiss and suck on John's neck leaving a hickey on a spot. Then he reaches for the buttons on John's shirt. He successfully gets it off. Paul licks, sucks, and kisses every part of John's body. John moans at this. Then Paul gets down to John's pants and starts unbuckling his belt. Paul slides John's pants off of him and sees his huge erection. 

"I bet you do this to all of the guys hmm." "But tonight you're going to be my little slut and mine only." I can't wait to cum in that pretty little ass of yours." My little fucking slut."

Paul felt his cock get hard from all those words John just said. Paul liked to tease at times and this was one of the times he wanted to tease so he decided to. Paul slides down to were Johns's boxers are. He started with his mouth sucking, licking, and nipping away at the skin that was right by the band of the boxers.

Moans came from the older man. 

"You like that hmm." Paul teased. Though he was so horny himself he could not wait any longer. so he pulled down his boxers with his mouth and began jerking the older man off. Then he began sucking John's really hard cock.

mmmMM moans started to spill from the older man. Just then in a swift action, John flipped everything around now he was on top of paul. 

"Ahah I can see what you are trying to do my little slut but you know what happens to sluts that tease they get fucked so hard that they cry from overstimulation." John said in a voice that made Paul as submissive as he could get. Paul wanted daddy's cock in his tight hole so fucking bad.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my little fuck toy? Tell daddy what you want so he can give it to you,"

John was now taking off Paul's Pants and took his cock out. He started jerking him off.

"Oooh, fuCK me, daddy!" The younger submissive boy said.

"That's what I like to hear."

John pulled Paul's pants down the rest of the way. "Get on all fours for daddy." Paul quickly obeyed as he never wanted to get fucked by someone this bad as he did by John. 

John lined up his cock with pauls tight entrance. Paul gave him the nod of approval. Just then Paul felt pain mixed with pleasure as John's dick entered Paul's tight ass.

"Ahah fuck your so fucking tight." John moaned as he got his dick all the way in Paul's ass.

John began picking up the pace a little thrusting a bit harder each time. "I'm going to make you scream and beg for me." Your such a nasty little slut for daddy arent you?" 

"What do you meAHhh?" "Your gonna AHhah make me UHuhu beg for yoUUUU?" Paul said barely audible because he was a moaning mess. 

"Beg for me slut how bad do you wanna cum?"

"I wanna cum so fucking hard daddy!" AHAHAHAHhahahauhuhuhu Paul moaned. Fuck holy shit.

John slammed into Paul's sweet spot making them both moan very loudly by now the whole car is shaking and bouncing.

ooooooOOo Fuck I'm gonna CUm AHAHAHUHUHUHOOOO!!!!" Paul moaned to the point where anyone that was outside or passing by could hear them. "FUUUUUCK!!" John moaned as he thrusted into paul super hard. Paul came all over the seat and John came inside Paul's ass.

Pulling out of his ass cum dripping down on the front seat now revealing what really just happened both of them still breathing really heavy.

John handed the coins to Paul.

"How did you even find out I was doing this?" Paul asked finally catching his breath.

"My friends told me about you so I just had to try you for myself."

"Well, I hope you had fun with me."

"I did I would love to do it again." "Well, you know how to contact me." Paul chuckled getting out of the car.

"I hope to see you again my little slut I really do."

"Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Paul."


End file.
